My Beautiful Star
by InuYoukai27
Summary: Kagome is a famous and beautiful singer.Inuyasha is a famous gangster leader and is known to be the most dangerous gang in Tokyo. Can Inuyasha find real love? Can they ever be together knowing that Inuyasha is criminal? Will Kagome find the time for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The concert

"Come on Inuyasha, one concert isn't going to kill you are going to love Bleeding Soul." Sango said with frustration.

"No, I don't want to and give me two reasons why I should go and see the stupid concert, Sango." Inuyasha snapped at her.

"One we all need a break from our hard work, and Two when was the last time you went out with your friends and family, and enjoy yourself with us it always , no way in hell." Sango said with an attitude.

"Keh, fine but if I hate it you owe me big time for wasting my time." Inuyasha growled as he glared at Sango with loath.

"Cool, , , Shippo, Miroku, Shesshomaru, Rin, Koga, and Ayame come on were going to see the Bleeding Soul." Sango said excitedly as she grabbed her jacket and got in the car's drivers seat.

"Okay!" Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Ayame, Koga, , and said but Shesshomaru just stayed silent as usual. As they ran and got in the car, Inuyasha mumbling to his self, and he got in the car too. Then they drove to the concert.

***Concert***

"Finally, were here, come on." Sango said as she got out of the car and started walking in the center where the concert is being taking place, with the others following.

"Great we got the front row seat thanks to my charm" Rin said happily as they sat down after a couple of minutes the concert started.

Kagome came out on the stage what shocked Inuyasha as that she was an inu hanyou like him.

She was beautiful long jet black hair that stopped at her bottom, she had claws like his, jet black dog ears, golden eyes that shined brightly, she wore a black skirt that went down to the end of her thighs and had black shorts that went just above her knees, she had two belts on her waist that one was black and the other bloody red, she had a pitch black shirt that had Bleeding Soul written like blood spilling down, he could also tell that she had long sharp fangs.

'She's beautiful, whoa… I just saw her and I already like her, don't need me to get a crush on a celebrity!' Inuyasha thought.

"Hello Tokyo, are you ready?" Kagome said in the microphone the crowd roared with happiness. Then Kagome took a deep breath and began to sing

"_Please, please, forgive me _

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up _

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Kagome pulled her hand out

_You won't cry for my absence, I know _

_You forgot me long ago _

_Am I so insignificant? _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Kagome closed her eyes and pulled her hand back in towards her

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me, not now _

_Though I'd die to know you loved me _

_I'm all alone _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and held her hand together in a begging way

_Please, please, forgive me _

_But I won't be home again _

_I know what you do to yourself _

_I breathe deep and cry out _

"_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me?" _

Kagome let her hands fall down to her sides

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me, not now _

_Though I'd die to know you loved me _

_I'm all alone _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Kagome sank to her knees in front of Inuyasha and the others bowed her head and closed her eyes.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed _

_Knowing you don't care _

_And if I sleep just to dream of you _

_I'll wake up without you there _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Kagome said in a soft voice

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me, not now _

_Though I'd die to know you loved me _

_I'm all alone _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me? _

Kagome raised her head and opened her eyes, and then she stood up and looked out to the crowed of her fans.

She felt someone tapping against her pitch black boots she looked down and saw Sango tapping her boot and looked up.

"Can you sing Mordred's Lullaby for me please? Sango asked in a whisper to Kagome but loud enough for her to hear all she did was smile and nod.

She turned to her band and whispered mordred's lullaby, they nodded and went into their instruments to play the song when they were ready they nodded and she begun to sing the song

_Hush, child _

_The darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you sown in your sleep _

_Guileless son, _

_I'll shape your belief _

_And you'll always know that your father is a thief _

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief _

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath _

Kagome held her hand out to the crowd with gentle yet blank eyes

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty _

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me _

_Guileless son, _

_Your spirit will hate her _

_The flower who married my brother the traitor _

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior _

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her _

Kagome pulled her hand back in to her chest

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty _

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me _

_Hush child, _

_The darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you down in your sleep _

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you down into sleep _

Kagome held her left hand to her chest and reached her right hand out

_Guileless son, _

_Each day you grow older _

_Each moment I'm waiting my vengeance unfold _

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul _

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole _

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty _

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me _

Kagome pulled her are back and let them both fall to her side

_Hush child, _

_The darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you down into sleep _

_The darkness will rise from the deep _

_And carry you down into sleep_

Kagome smiled and said "Thank you Tokyo, you've been a great audience. My name is Kagome Higurashi, have a good night."

Kagome went off stage and went to the back of the stage. One thought went threw her mind was 'Wow, I've got to see her next concert. And they left the auditorium only thing of the concert and the singer.


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome, Sango's Friend

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha or any other Character or the songs. XD

* * *

><p>Kagome-22<p>

Sota-22

Inuyasha-23

Sango-20

Miroku-24

Sesshomaru-25

Rin-21

Koga-24

Ayame-22

* * *

><p>Kagome singing- <strong>Hi <strong>

Sota singing- _Hi _

Backup Singers- _Hi _

Kagome singing with the backup- **Hi**

Sota/Kagome singing- _**Hi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>: Kagome, Sango's Friend

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA!" Sango screamed the top of her lungs, to get his attention .

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled in surprise at hearing Sango yell ' does Sango know Kagome? If she does will she introduce me to her?' Inuyasha thought deeply.

"As I was asking constantly to you did you like the concert?" Sango asked with amusement in her brown eyes.

Sango had brown eyes, brown hair that ended at the top of her thigh; she wore a pink shirt that said in black I'd rather be shopping on it in bold letters she wore pink shorts that was at her knees, she had black shoes that had a bright pink star designs on them.

"Yeah, I liked it when's her next concert, I'll like to see her again and her music," Inuyasha said in a dreamy voice then realizing what he said he blushed furiously.

"Oooohhh Inuyasha got starstruck, by Kagome." Shippo said laughing his head off.

"Inuyasha got starstruck, OH MY GOD!" Sango, Rin, Ayame screamed on the top of their lungs.

"Inuyasha's broken someone call 911, we need his brain checked!" Miroku and Koga said in shock they looked at Sesshomaru to see his reaction his eyes were wide the he screamed "OH MY GOD INUYASHA GOT STARSTRUCK BY KAGOME HIGURASHI!" They all bursted out laughing, except Inuyasha who just said feh.

"okay, okay, okay, lets settle down yes it's funny Inuyasha got starstruck by Kagome Higurashi and yes she has another concert next week Friday 21, 9:00p.m at the auditorium.

"Okay we're going to that next concert and I'm going to meet her if that's the last thing I'll do." Inuyasha said with determination in his voice they cheered happily that they ere going to another of her concerts except Sesshomaru of course he was back to his normal quite self.

* * *

><p>*Next Week: Friday: The Concert *<p>

Again they got good seats they only get good sets because they bought the first tickets to her concert and they got a V.I.P cards. Then they saw Kagome walk in with a smile on her face.

She had wore a dress that was strapless it had dark blue, black, silver, and gray sequins covered all over the front, back, and sides of the dress it came all the way down just 3 inches from her knees her hair was down, she wore 3 inch heels that had silver sparkles on the shoes.

She took his breathe away 'Man they were right I got star struck, by Kagome Higurashi' Inuyasha thought hopelessly awe struck by her beauty.

"Hey everybody are you guys ready?" Kagome said in the microphone the crowd cheered loudly screaming yes, Kagome smiled and begun singing.

**I think I've got a crush crush  
>I've got a crush<br>I think I've got a crush crush  
>Crush on you <strong>

Kagome started to sway side to side with a bright smile on her face that stole Inuyasha's breath away. Sota smiled that stole women's breathe away.

_Yeah, uh_

Look gee she's so predictable  
>So true she's unbelievable<br>And I ain't talking about a superhero  
>But trust this girl she's so invincible<p>

And she her own girl unconditional  
>Light skin now she the principal<br>'Cause whenever I'm down, she's always around  
>To tell me anything's achievable<p>

And when I'm on the road doing shows  
>She's always telling me she feels so alone<br>But we ain't even links up yet  
>But still somehow she's up on my phone line<p>

**Oohwie baby your driving me crazy  
>I'm trapped in your web<br>Won't you come here and save me**

I think I've got a crush crush  
>I've got a crush<br>I think I've got a crush crush  
>Crush on you<p>

**I think I've got a crush crush  
>I've got a crush<br>I think I've got a crush crush  
>Crush on you<br>**

_Uh uh work it out work it out work it out girl  
>Work it out work it out work it out girl<br>Don't stop 'til the beat come on now  
>Work it out work this your song girl<em>

Haha, but she no but be playin'  
>Most times we don't care what we sayin'<br>'Cause she's got a place in my heart  
>And we both know that there's no restaying<p>

But I ain't gonna tell her that yet  
>It's way too soon I gotta make her sweat<br>We both know she's gonna be my girl  
>But I wonder how long 'til she's into my world<p>

'Cause when I'm on the road doing shows  
>She's always telling me she feels so alone<br>But we ain't even links up yet  
>But still somehow she's up on my phone line<p>

**Oohwie baby your driving me crazy  
>Don't holla my friends<br>I'm gonna be your lady**

Said oohwie baby your driving me crazy  
>I'm trapped in your web<br>Won't you come here and save me

I think I've got a crush crush  
>I've got a crush<br>I think I've got a crush crush  
>Crush on you<p>

I think I've got a crush crush  
>I've got a crush<br>I think I've got a crush crush  
>Crush on you<p>

**Swing on your mind and see me  
>And maybe we can chill and wine watch a movie<br>Look up and watch the stars come shine, it's destiny  
>You know that we should spend some time, just you and me<strong>

**I think I've got a crush crush  
><strong>_Work it out work it out work it out girl Work it out work it out work it out girl  
>Don't stop 'til the beat c'mon girl<em>  
><em>Work it we'll finish this song girl<em>

**I think I've got a crush crush  
>I've got a crush<br>I think I've got a crush crush  
>Crush on you<strong>

I think I've got a crush crush  
>I've got a crush<br>I think I've got a crush crush  
>Crush on you<p>

**I've got a crush on you  
>And everything you do<br>You got me going crazy  
>Won't you be my baby<br>**

**I've got a crush on you  
>And everything you do<br>You got me going crazy  
>Won't you be my baby <strong>

When the song ended the crowd cheered and Kagome said "I hope you enjoyed it here's another."

_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today_  
><strong>Falling off the edge today<br>**  
><em>I am just a man<br>Not superhuman_  
><strong>I'm not superhuman<strong>  
><em>Someone save me from the hate<em>

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<em>  
><strong>Falling from my faith today<strong>  
><em>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live_

_**I need a hero to save me now**_  
><em>I need a hero<em>, _**save me now**_  
><em><strong>I need a<strong>__**hero**__ to save my life_  
><em>A hero will save me <em>_**just in time**_

_I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today  
><em>_**My voice will be heard today  
><strong>_  
><em>I've gotta make a stand<br>But I am just a man  
><em>**I'm not superhuman**  
><em>My voice will be heard today<br>_  
><em>It's just another war<br>Just another family torn  
><em>**My voice will be heard today**  
><em>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves  
><em>  
><em><strong>I need a hero<strong>_ _to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero<em>, **save me now  
><strong>_**I need a hero**_ _to save my life_  
><em>A hero will save me<em> **just in time  
><strong>  
><em><strong>I need a hero<strong>_ _to save my life  
><em>_**I need a hero**_, _just in time_  
><em>Save me just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>**__We're in the fight of our lives_  
><strong>And we're not ready to die<br>**  
><em>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<em>  
><em><strong>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>**__I've got a hero_, **I've got a hero**  
><em>Living in me<em>

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right**_  
><em><strong>Today I'm speaking my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if it kills me tonight<strong>_  
><strong>I will be ready to die<br>**  
><em>A hero's not afraid to give his life<br>__**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_  
><em><br>I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero<em>, **save me now**  
><em><strong>I need a hero <strong>__to save my life_  
><em>A hero will save me<em> _**just in time**_

_I need a hero _

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
><em>_**Who's gonna help us survive?**_

_I need a hero_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<em>  
><em>Who's gonna<em> _**make 'em believe?  
><strong>__I've got a hero_

_I need a hero  
><em>_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

Kagome and Sota where huffing and smiling they had sweat on their forehead "Did you enjoy that?" Sota said it was a happy careless kind of tone. The crowd cheered loudly in response.

"See you next time, guys, have a good night bye!" Kagome yelled in the microphone and walked of the stage.

* * *

><p>* Backstage *<p>

Inuyasha and the gang went backstage and showed the guard their V.I.P passes and left to see Kagome.

When they saw her she was in a different outfit it was a tight green leather pants that showed off her curves, she had a strapless leather shit that covered her chest, her hair was up in a pony tail, she had no make up on she had a mid-calf black boots.

"Hey, what do ya need?" She asked it was light and carefree kind of tone like her brother she a smirk on her face, then her brother came up. He had short black hair two black dog ears, golden eyes, pale skin not sickly pale, he was muscular, he wore a white t-shirt that compliment his muscles, black jean, and green, black, and white sneakers on, and he had a smile on his face.

"Hey, who are you guys, and hey Sango long time no see!" Sota happily said to the gang with a smirk.

"Hey Kagome and Sota, how are you guys been getting into trouble?" Sango chirped happily.

Kagome laughed "No, were doin' good other than rocking out on stage. Have you been fighting?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm in a gang now were the most dangerous gang in Tokyo, and these are my gang friends Inuyasha Tashio, Sesshomaru Tashio, Miroku Hioshi, Rin Mushin , Ayame Lin, and Kikyo Sy our new member." Sango said pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sota Higurashi my twin brother, is there anything you guys need?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh, no Inuyasha just wanted to meet you, we need to get going bye Kagome." Sango said leading Inuyasha out f the backstage.

"Bye, see you next time, you can come visit me anytime, you guys." Kagome said waving with a smile.

* * *

><p>* Outside *<p>

"I hope that made you happy, Inuyasha" Sango said smirking at his expression.

"Yeah, thanks Sango I owe you one." Inuyasha said smiling softly but no one noticed he was smiling. '_I can't wait to meet her again_.' Inuyasha thought before going home.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed please review<p>

-Demoninuyashalover-


	3. Chapter 3 According To You

My Beautiful Star Chapter Three: According To You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the song According To You, Bad Apple, I Can't Do This, OR Hips Don't Lie

* * *

><p>"Sango what are you planning?" Inuyasha asked cautiously he just got back from smuggling drugs to a drug dealer.<p>

"Well I thought we could go visit Kagome again after the concert, so we're going. Along with your parents they wanted to come." Sango said happily skipping to her room getting ready to go "And hurry up we're leaving in 20 minutes," Sango called over her shoulder.

"Who did that wench think she is any way?" Inuyasha grumbled but got up and left to get dressed.

* 20 minutes later*

Everybody was downstairs dressed to go to the concert.

Inuyasha was wearing a dark purple wife beater shirt that said f. U. 2 on the front in black letters outlined in neon green. He also wore dark blue jeans that were ripped up at the knees. And he wore black Nike's that had black shoe laces.

Sango had black skinny jeans and had a soft pink spaghetti strapped shirt on and had a black light jacket on, her hair was in a high pony tail, and she had black sneakers that had soft pink shoe laces.

Miroku had a dark purple muscle shirt and black blue jeans, and he had black Nike's that had dark purple shoe laces his hair was in it's normal look.

Koga had on a brown short sleeve shirt that had 'Big Bad Wolf' in bold black letters, and he wore lightish blue jeans and he had on brown sneakers that had on black shoe laces.

Ayame had on a white t-shirt on that had 'She Wolf' in a reddish pink letters, and she had white blue jeans. And she had white Nike's that had reddish pink shoe laces.

Sesshomaru had on a White muscle shirt and he had a black light jacket on, and he had blue jeans on, he also had a whit Nike's on that had a black shoe laces.

Rin had on a White t-shirt on, and she had on orange blue skinny jeans, and she had on white Nike shoes that had an orange shoe laces.

Izayoi had on a red casual dress that ended at her knees and she had on a white light throw over jacket, also she had on black flip flops on.

Inu no Tashio had on a white button up shirt on that had a few undone, and he had light blue jeans on that were a bit faded, he also wore black sneakers on that had on white laces on.

They quickly got into the car and headed to the concert so they could get good seats that were in front of the stage.

* At the Concert *

When they got there they got great sets that were in front of the stage when every body was in and the concert started, kagome came out and smiled at the crowd "Hello Tokyo! Lets get started what do you say?" Kagome said smiling the crowd roared saying 'Yeah'

"Alright lets get stared I wrote this for my father,"

Kagome was wearing a black leather shirt that covers just her chest below and above it, she also wore black leather caprices (I think that's how you spell It.) and a Black Leather skirt that reached to the middle of her thigh and she had a silver chain that hooked up from the front right side to the left back side and she had a gold chain that hooked up from her left front side to her right back side. And she wore dark red leather boots. And she was wearing a black gothic like cross.

The beat started going and she began to rock left and right to the beat and stopped and stuck out her left arm pointing to the crowd.

**According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<br>According to you  
>I'm difficult,<br>hard to please,  
>forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress,  
>can't show up on time,<br>even if it would save my life.  
>According to you. According to you. <strong>

Then Kagome pointed to the left side of her like there was someone there and she put her right hand on her hip, and stuck her hip out left side.

**But according to him**  
><strong>I'm beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>incredible,<strong>  
><strong>he can't get me out of his head.<strong>  
><strong>According to him<strong>  
><strong>I'm funny,<strong>  
><strong>irresistible,<strong>

Then she put her left hand over her chest and stuck her hip to the right side.

**everything he ever wanted.  
>Everything is opposite,<br>I don't feel like stopping it,  
>so baby tell me what I got to lose.<br>He's into me for everything I'm not,  
>according to you. <strong>

Then pointed back to the crowd with her left handagain.

**According to you**  
><strong>I'm boring,<strong>  
><strong>I'm moody,<strong>  
><strong>you can't take me any place.<strong>  
><strong>According to you<strong>  
><strong>I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<strong>  
><strong>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;<strong>  
><strong>you're the boy who puts up with that.<strong>  
><strong>According to you. According to you.<strong>

Then she pointed back to her left side as if pointing to some one else.

**But according to him**  
><strong>I'm beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>incredible,<strong>  
><strong>he can't get me out of his head.<strong>  
><strong>According to him<strong>  
><strong>I'm funny,<strong>  
><strong>irresistible,<strong>  
><strong>everything he ever wanted.<strong>  
><strong>Everything is opposite,<strong>  
><strong>I don't feel like stopping it,<strong>  
><strong>so baby tell me what I got to lose.<strong>  
><strong>He's into me for everything I'm not,<strong>  
><strong>according to you.<strong>

Then she brought her hand to her and pointed at her self with a frown on her face looking angry.

**I need to feel appreciated,**  
><strong>like I'm not hated. oh... no...<strong>  
><strong>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<strong>  
><strong>It's too bad you're making me decide.<strong>

**According to me**

**you're stupid,  
>you're useless,<br>you can't do anything right.  
>But according to him<br>I'm beautiful,  
>incredible,<br>he can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him<br>I'm funny,  
>irresistible,<br>everything he ever wanted.  
>Everything is opposite,<br>I don't feel like stopping it,  
>baby tell me what I got to lose.<br>He's into me for everything I'm not,**  
><strong>according to you<strong>_. (__you, you__)  
><em>**According to you**_. (__you, you__) _

Then she pointed to the crowd again with a defiant look on her face instead of an angry look. **According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right<strong>.

Kagome looked up at the crowd and smiled "This next song is called Bad Apple for all the bad things I thought and did along with said that I regretted but never got over it."

Kagome begun to tap her foot to stay in rhythm with the beat that the band was playing.

**Ever on and on I continue circling  
>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<br>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
>And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm<br>Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<br>To tell me who I am, who I was  
>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<br>Till I can't break free, and **

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<br>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<br>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<br>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<strong>

**Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**  
><strong>Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?<strong>  
><strong>Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?<strong>  
><strong>I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?<strong>  
><strong>Can I take another step? I've done everything I can<strong>  
><strong>All the people that I see I will never understand<strong>  
><strong>If I find a way to change, if I step into the light<strong>  
><strong>Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white<strong>

**Ever on and on I continue circling**  
><strong>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<strong>  
><strong>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing<strong>  
><strong>And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm<strong>  
><strong>Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity<strong>  
><strong>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<strong>  
><strong>To tell me who I am, who I was<strong>  
><strong>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<strong>  
><strong>Till I can't break free, and<strong>

**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**  
><strong>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<strong>  
><strong>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside<strong>  
><strong>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<strong>  
><strong>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go<strong>  
><strong>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<strong>  
><strong>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back<strong>  
><strong>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<strong>

**If I make another move, if I take another step**  
><strong>Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left<strong>  
><strong>If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night<strong>  
><strong>Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?<strong>  
><strong>Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?<strong>  
><strong>I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can<strong>  
><strong>If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black<strong>

Kagome looked at the crowed smiling happily "this is my final song called I Can't Do This"

Kagome nodded her head to the beat and tapped her foot took a deep breath and sung

**I woke up late  
>Guess I'm never really early<br>I hesitate, only to fail  
>I get so tired, of procrastinating<br>I need a change**

**[Chorus:]  
>I can't do this<br>I can't do this  
>I can't do this by myself<br>I can't do this  
>I can't do this<br>Oh God, I need Your help**

**I'm standing still,  
>I'm oh, so peaceful<br>I can't pretend, that I'm fine**

**I get so ill, crazy agitated**  
><strong>When I've not really died<strong>

**I can't do this  
>I can't do this<br>I can't do this by myself  
>I can't do this<br>I can't do this  
>Oh God, I need Your help<strong>

**Press into me  
>Breathe me in<br>Bask in me  
>You'll be free to do anything<strong>

**I can't do this  
>I can't do this<br>I can't do this by myself  
>I can't do this<br>I can't do this  
>Oh God, I need Your help<strong>

**I can't do this  
>I can't do this<br>I can't do this by myself  
>I can't do this<br>I can't do this  
>Oh God, I need Your help <strong>

Kagome was breathing heavily from dancing and because the stadium was hot. "Hope you loved the concert! I'm Kagome Higurashi good night Kyoto," Kagome yelled into the microphone." The crowd cheered loudly screaming and yelling.

Kagome walked off the stage to the back stage where Inuyasha and the gang along with his parents.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango squealed happily running up to Kagome giving her a huge hug.

"Hi Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame, Koga, Mr. and Mrs. Tashio," Kagome said breathlessly.

"Hello Kagome," Izayoi, Ayame, and Rin said together.

"Yo Kagome," Inuyasha said smirking crossing his arms leaning on the wall.

"Hello Lady Kagome," Miroku said politely to Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded to say hello.

"Hello Kagome-San" Inu no Tashio said politely bowing slightly and Kagome bowed in return.

"What are you guy's doing out here?" Kagome asked lightly tilting her head curiosity in her eyes.

"We came to see your concert of course!" Rin said happily smiling a bright smile.

"And to see you Kagome-san," Inu no Tashio said smiling down at the young pop star.

"You concert was great," They said altogether making Kagome blush a little.

"Geez thanks you guys I really appreciate that," Kagome said awed and smiling at them.

"You're welcome," They said together making her laugh.

"Kagome I was wondering would you like to go out and eat some time?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Sure, I'd love to go eat lunch with you," Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha making him blush a deep red.

"Well, we better get going right Inuyasha?" Izayoi said happily thinking of her grand children that would soon come.

"R…Right," Inuyasha stuttered with shock and surprise on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi said looking at Inuyasha nervously "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha dear," Izayoi said nervously trying to her his attention.

Inuyasha smiled widely "I gotta date with Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha yelled happily in the air. The group looked at each other and laughed at Inuyasha's antics. They got in the car and drove Home with a blushing Inuyasha embarrassed that he yelled that out loud.

* * *

><p>Please read and review and It only took me 2 or 3 hours wow.<p>

-Demoninuyashalover-


	4. Author Note

Sorry you guys but I won't be updating for a few weeks, because I'm going up to my aunts house in Wisconsin for about 3 weeks and I'll be back on July 4th or July 5th, I promise I'll work on My Beautiful Star, Inu Hanyou Warrior Kagome Chapters 7, 8, and probably 9 while I'm up there and when I come down I'll type them up.

-Demoninuyashalover-


	5. Chapter 4 The Date and His Music

**Inu**- Demon Inuyasha

_Yasha-_ Human Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Date and The Music<p>

Kagome was running around her room in panic she didn't know what to where for the date she wanted something formal but no to formal, sexy but not too sexy to give him the wrong idea.

Kagome sighed and flopped down on her bed and crossed her arms and huffed she went back to her closet and searched around for a perfect dress.

She found the right one and put it on, it was sleeveless, and it was pure white, the dress went down to her knees it hugged her hips, it had a black ribbon tied around the waist and the bow was on the right side that flowed down to the middle of her upper thigh. She wore black 3" heels, and had a small silver cross that had small diamonds in it and it hung on a silver chain on her neck. She wore a silver bracelet that also had diamonds in it. She put her hair in high ponytail and curled it she left her locks down and curled them as well. She put on a light pink lipstick and put lip gloss on to add a shine to it she put little blush on and had light pink eye shadow.

Kagome went to the full body length mirror and looked at her self and smiled with happiness.

"I can't wait, I feel like a teenager again," Kagome murmured looking at herself in the mirror she did a small twirl.

She heard the bell ring and bolted down stairs, nearly breaking her heels Kagome swung the door open and saw no other than Inuyasha.

He shifted form foot to foot and blushed "Umm… ready to go," He said bashfully.

'I can't believe this I'm a dangerous gang member and I'm shy and stuttering like a fool because of a GIRL!'

'**Well you have to admit she's very lovely**,' Inu said with a deep growl.

'_For once I agree with the violent idiot,'_ Yasha said lightly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes earning a confused look from Kagome "Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked worried.

"Hmm… I'm fine just thinking with myself is all," Inuyasha said knowing that Kagome is a miko as well.

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha out the door to his black mustang; Inuyasha opened the passenger seat for Kagome.

Inuyasha got in and started it up; he turned to Kagome as asked raising an eyebrow "Do you want the hood down or up?"

"Umm, down I love the wind in my hair," Kagome said putting on her sunglasses, so that the wind wouldn't get in her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked at her "I like your style Kitten," Kagome looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, kitten you remind me of them curious, cute, adorable and whatever else you girls call them," Inuyasha said coolly and smirked when he saw her blush.

"Okay you can call me Kitten if I get to call you Puppykins," Kagome said giggling when he growled angrily.

"No way that I'll be embarrassing and it will bring down my reputation as Prince of the gangs," Inuyasha said frowning putting the hood down like she requested.

"Prince?" Kagome asked in a confused way tilting her head.

"Yeah my Father was the King so that makes me Prince, duh," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes he started up the engine drove off to their first place.

Kagome ignored the last bit of the sentence "So where are we going, Inu," Kagome said looking at him she could help but stare at his amber gold eyes.

"First, were going to go get some lunch at Luna's Café," Inuyasha said "I go there almost all the time when I have the time to go."

"Cool, I can't wait," Kagome chirped happily smiling causing him to blush redder than a cherry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this, you look very lovely, Kitten," Inuyasha said smirking he pulled into a parking space that he always parks.

He got out and went to Kagome's side and opened the door, he held out his hand to help which she took graciously.

He shut their doors and started towards the restaurant, Kagome looped her arm around Inuyasha's when he looked down at her she merely smiled a toothy smile.

Inuyasha smiled back and led her in Kagome studied the little restaurant the floor was a blue that had black crescents design on them. The walls were an indigo blue that had pictures on the wall of people that worked here for a long while. There was round tables that had a black silk tablecloth and had a indigo blue silk table cloth on top that was diagonal each one had a center piece that was deep red roses and black and blue roses with it.

"Wow, Inuyasha it's beautiful in here," Kagome said with awe in her voice Inuyasha smiled stood in front of the podium.

"Hello, Inuyasha, how have ye been?" An old woman asked in white and red clothes.

"Hello Kaede, I've been good," Inuyasha said that had some respect in his tone.

"And who might ye be young one?" Kaede asked looking at Kagome.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said smiling and bowing a small bow to Kaede.

Kaede smiled "I'm Sy Kaede; it's good to meet ye," Kaede said with calmness in her voice and eyes.

Kagome felt like she could trust Kaede with anything and tell her about every secret she had but she didn't.

"So Inuyasha why did ye bring her with ye, I never see ye come here with a girl." Kaede said with a tiny glint in her eye.

"She's my date," Inuyasha said bashfully blushing cherry red turning his head for the women who were laughing at his shyness.

"Well, come this way I'll show you to your table," Kaede said walking towards a table and set down two black and silver menus down.

"Thank you Kaede," Inuyasha thanked and gave a short bow.

"Ye are welcome," Kaede merely pulled out her note pad "So… what would ye like to drink?"

"Um I'll just have Pepsi," Kagome said lightly opening her menu and looking through the pages.

"I'll have the usual," Inuyasha said looking through the menu.

"Alright so Pepsi and Wine," Kaede said looking down at the note pad and walking away into the kitchen.

Kagome looked around and saw a picture of Inuyasha that looked around 18 yrs. Old he was with Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, and another teenager who was short, and they were holding their interments Miroku was on the drums, Sesshomaru was on the bass guitar, Koga was in the back with a sound effect table with headsets on. Ayame and Sango was in the back behind the microphone stand that had their microphones on, Inuyasha was holding an electric guitar and was in the middle of the stage with a smirk and looked like he was singing his heart out.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were in a band," Kagome said with shock in still staring at the photo that was near the stage.

Inuyasha coughed "Umm…yeah it's no big deal, I was in a band then I quit." Inuyasha said shrugging as if he didn't care.

"Why did you quit?" Kagome asked tilting her head confused.

Inuyasha took a deep breath "I just lost the feeling of music and lost the inspiration in music," Inuyasha said closing the menu.

Kagome frowned and turned back at him "Inuyasha can you come up and sing with me on stage on my next concert," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head no "I'm a criminal now I'll be arrested on the spot once I step on that stage." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Inuyasha how did you become a criminal?" Kagome asked confused looking at Inuyasha with a questioning look.

"One day I was merely walking down the street going to Miroku's house like usual. I heard a scream so I followed, when I got there I saw a woman dying and her clothes ripped off. I ran to her and to get her and save her. When the police got there they seen my hands covered in her blood. She tried to tell them that I was trying to save her, but they wouldn't listen and tried to arrest me. So I ran away from them and hid then I became most wanted because they thought I raped her, but I didn't then my parents disowned me for a while then accepted me enough to talk to me. The only people I had that believed me are the gang." Inuyasha explained with his ears drooped sadly he had tears at the corner of his eyes but quickly disappeared.

Kagome gave him a sympathetic look "Why didn't you testify against them?" Kagome asked frowning

"Ha, like they'll believe a pathetic half-breed like me," Inuyasha scoffed looking away from her face.

"I would have believed you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered sadly looking down with a sad look in her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed "Look just don't worry about it I'm over it okay so just drop it, have you figured out what you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked changing the topic.

Kagome sighed sadly and nodded "I think I'll have Spaghetti and Meat Balls," Kagome said closing her menu and handed it to him.

Inuyasha nodded and took it from her when Kaede returned for the orders he handed her the menus.

"What would ye like to eat?" Kaede asked looking at Inuyasha.

"I would like to have medium rare steak with a side order of macaroni and cheese, And Kagome would like to have Spaghetti and Meat Balls." Inuyasha said taking his wine and Kagome's Pepsi.

"Alright ye, orders will be out in a few minutes," Kaede said turning and walking away.

Inuyasha glanced around nervously, "Um so what would you like to talk about," Inuyasha said not looking at her directly.

"What are your hobbies, I guess," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with a questionable look.

"Well, I… I guess I don't have hobby." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders he was looking at his hands now.

"Everybody has at least one hobby, how about music?" Kagome suggested looking at him with a frown.

"Well I guess I play the guitar and create music," Inuyasha said hesitantly glancing at her and taking a sip of wine.

"Do you have kids?" Kagome asked, that question made Inuyasha choke on his wine.

"Not that I can think of, you?" Inuyasha said and asked in return looking at her with an eyebrow up in questioning.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, I'm still a virgin," She answered causing him to choke on his wine again.

"I didn't ask if you were a virgin, just if you had kids," Inuyasha sputtered stupidly giving her a seriously look.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Just giving some extra information," Kagome said lightly.

Kaede came out with their food and set it down for them, "There ye go," Kaede said as she turned and left.

Inuyasha took a bite out of his steak, "So do you have any kids?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow in question.

"Not that I know of," Inuyasha said gruffly with his mouth full of food, returning to his stake.

Kagome nearly choked, "Not that you know of!" Kagome said eye's widening.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What, did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked innocently tiling his head.

"Say something wrong, you might have freakin' children and you don't know or care!" Kagome yelled she glared at him heatedly, Inuyasha begun to sweat.

"I never said I had pups, I said not that I know of and I never said that I didn't care." Inuyasha sulked eating a piece of his stake.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "same thing Inuyasha, you have to find out and make sure," Kagome said as she took a bit out of her food.

"Kagome, do you know how many women I've slept with?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head and frowned with confusion, "I don't know,"

"A lot, more than I can count, no need to worry they were whores," Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said giving him a heated glare that was filled with anger.

Inuyasha held up his hands in a surrender way, "Hey not my fault," Inuyasha said, "Look let's just drop it if I do then they can keep them or drop them at my house." Inuyasha said in a stern voice meaning that he didn't want to talk about.

"Fine!" Kagome said angrily crossing her arms and frowning.

"Are ye done with your food?" Kaede said looking at Inuyasha, he looked at Kagome and sighed and nodded.

"And please bring the bill," Inuyasha said soberly and casting his eyes to the table.

"Alright I'll bring it out." Kaede said as she took the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

Inuyasha sighed as he got his wallet out; Kaede brought the bill to him.

Inuyasha took it and signed the receipt and got the money out he handed it to Kaede, "Keep the change." Inuyasha mumbled as he got up and pulled Kagome's chair out.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to his car and opened the door for Kagome and shut it when she was in the car.

He got in and started the car and drove back to her place and parked the car.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry that I upset you, but I have my reasons, I hope you can forgive me," Inuyasha said with his ears flattened.

"What is your reason's Inuyasha, I don't see anything wrong with you, you're a great guy and all." Kagome said frowning.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, look at my life, I'm a number one criminal, the law is after me, I won't be a good father for them, and they would be living the life of hiding and bloodshed," Inuyasha said grimly.

"Kagome sighed but felt like crying and screaming at Inuyasha for his stupidity she thought he would be a great father and that he should testify for his innocence so that the law would leave him alone.

Kagome nodded sadly, "I think you would be a wonderful father," Kagome whispered with tears leaking out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Thanks, cheer up I'm happy with the life I got so no need to cry," Inuyasha lied to tell you the truth he was absolutely miserable he can barely stand it.

Kagome nodded, "Well, I had a great time we should do this again and I'm serious about the concert you should sing with me," Kagome said looking at him blushing a tad because the moonlight was shining down and it glistened on his silver hair making him glow almost inhumanly well more inhumanly almost godly.

Kagome blushed and quickly kissed him on the lips and got out and hurried up the stairs and into her mansion, when she closed the door she slid down and brought her fingers to her lips and smiled.

'I can't believe I kissed him, I kissed Inu!' Kagome thought giddily she got up and ran upstairs the balcony just in time to see him start his car and drive off.

Kagome then went to her computer and went on YouTube and typed in Inuyasha Tashio, she got a lot of videos she clicked one that had Inuyasha's greatest concert.

When it loaded up she saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Rin, and Sesshomaru on stage getting ready. (Their instruments are the same)

Inuyasha walked up the microphone and begun to sing a song that she liked.

Miroku:

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)<strong>  
>Inuyasha:<br>Get out your guns, battles begun,  
>are you a saint, or a sinner?<br>If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
>with my heart on a trigger.<p>

They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<p>

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting til' the wars won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<p>

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
>don't mean I'm not a believer.<br>..and major Tom, will sing along.  
>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<p>

They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<p>

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting til' the wars won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<p>

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
>fighting til' the wars won..<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting til' the wars won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>(<strong>I'm an angel with a shotgun<strong>)  
>..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.<br>(**Live, not just survive**)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be<p>

"I wrote that song it just popped in my head when I saw an image of a girl that I didn't know, she had black raven hair, golden eyes, and black puppy ears like mine, I don't know like I said who the person is but that was the song I made for you." Inuyasha said he then begun to sing the next song.

If you like us, calling all riders

Roll up beside us, no place to hide us

All freedom fighters, let's unite us

Switch on you're nitrous and let's go

Destination for navigation

Man up you're stations, feel the sensation

Surround invasion with communication

Move quick, we might avoid contamination

Down, here comes the sound

Everyone pound you're feet

To this phenomenon

Now let's make it loud

Let me show 'em all how

You move to this phenomenon

Whoa, open you're soul

Baby, lose control

Inside of this phenomenon

Just let yourself go

We'll let everyone know

You moved to this phenomenon

Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us

They want to bite us, inject the virus

Raise up you're lighters, praise to the righteous

Need you to guide us, get prepared to go

If you like us, calling all riders

Roll up beside us, no place to hide us

All freedom fighters, let's unite us

Switch on you're nitrous and let's go

Down, here comes the sound

Everyone pound you're feet

To this phenomenon

Now let's make it loud

Let me show 'em all how

You move to this phenomenon

Whoa, open you're soul

Baby, lose control

Inside of this phenomenon

Just let yourself go

We'll let everyone know

You moved to this phenomenon

Can't take it anymore

Shaken 'til we move the floor

What are we waiting for? Let's go

Tired of being ordinary

Don't care if there's people starring

I know you said you'd carry me on

I'm not invisible like you

Next time things get a little messed up

I'll shine but I'll never be seen through

I'm fine just trying to wake the rest up

Down, here comes the sound

Everyone pound you're feet

To this phenomenon

Now let's make it loud

Let me show 'em all how

You move to this phenomenon

Whoa, open you're soul

Baby, lose control

Inside of this phenomenon

Just let yourself go

We'll let everyone know

You moved to this phenomenon

You moved to this phenomenon

You moved to this phenomenon

"Well, that's the end of the show you have been a great audience!" Inuyasha yelled in the microphone with a smile and he walked off the stage with the others.

Kagome turned off her computer and scooted back in her rolling chair confused 'He voice is great why did he…oh…I remember back in her rolling chair confused 'He voice is great why did he…oh…I remember, I hope he would consider singing with me I really want him to.' Kagome thought

Kagome got ready for bed, she fell asleep dreaming about Inuyasha and the date.

* * *

><p>I hope you love it!<p>

-Demoninuyashalover-


	6. Chapter 5 Mixed into Trouble and Perseus

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters Thank You!

Claimer: I do own any characters that I crenate.

Chapter 5. Mixed into Trouble and Perseus's History

Kagome woke up dreaming about Inuyasha she sighed and thought about the dream she had to say for her I would be romantic of course it was an every girls dream, there was slow dancing, kissing, and one thing she could believe she dreamed of Inuyasha getting down on one knee and asking her to marry him.

'Oh how I would die if he asked me that, Mrs. Tashio, I love the ring to that Kagome Tashio, NO! STOP IT, I not even his girlfriend…yet,' Kagome thought shaking her head and sighed she got an idea maybe he could come over with the rest of the gang she wasn't scared she knew Inuyasha would protect her from his vicious and terrifying gang.

Kagome got her cell phone out,

'_Hey Sango_,'

'**Hey Kagome, what's up?**'

'_I was wondering if you could convince Inuyasha to come over you guys are invited to' _

'**What about the rest of the gang?**'

'_They can come over just please make sure that they don't steal anything, please?_'

'**Don't worry they wouldn't dare to steal something from Inuyasha's woman**'

'_I'm not his woman we are just dating_'

'**Uh huh, you know you want**' Sango teased

'_Sango_'

'**Relax I'm just teasing you, but seriously do you want to?**'

Kagome sighed and looked at text message '_Yes, I really do but he would want me_'

'**Oh yes he would**'

'_No he wouldn't, Sango, he's a criminal and he's wanted we'd never work out_'

'**Kagome you sound like Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Kikyo**,'

'_Who's Kikyo_?'

'**We'll talk about this later, Inuyasha's calling but I'll talk to him about coming over there**'

'_Thanks Sango_'

'**Any time but Kagome do not bring up Kikyo; she's a sore spot for** **Inuyasha**'

Kagome stared at the text message she felt a pang of jealousy '_Why is this Kikyo person so special to_ _Inuyasha?_' Kagome thought angrily, she shook her head '_I need to stop this I'm not his girlfriend we're_ _just dating I shouldn't be jealous._' She thought sadly.

Kagome hurried to the bathroom and got dressed.

Kagome checked herself in the mirror

She was wearing a deep red turtleneck Sweater that hugged her showed off her upper body, she had on dark boot cut jeans; she wore black 3" boots.

She sat down at her makeup desk and curled her hair and put it in a high ponytail, She put cherry red lipstick on and added lip gloss to add a shine to it.

Kagome bit her lip why was she going through all this trouble for Inuyasha she dated plenty of guys why was he so special.

Kagome heard the bell ring and she quickly got up and walked down the flight of stairs to the door.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she opened the door she saw Inuyasha in his full glory.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said waving with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, please come in," Kagome said as she side stepped and opened the door wider so they could come in.

"Miss. Higurashi, thank you for inviting us!" a little girl said enthusiastically.

She had short, curly brown hair that was in two pig tails, she had pointed ears no demon markings to show that she was royalty. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, with an orange skirt; and she had on white flip-flops on, she had crystal blue eyes that looked innocent, and she had tan skin.

"You're welcome and what's your name?" Kagome asked sweetly smiling down at her she was shocked that such a young girl was in a gang.

"My name is Yuzuki Tsukiko, daddy took me in when mother and father died," Yuzuki said sniffling referring to her late parents "Oh and by the way I'm a neko youkai, and I call our leader, daddy because he's like a daddy to me."

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuzuki, I'm Kagome, I'm glad his like a father to you." Kagome said smiling.

"I know, you're daddy's girlfriend." Yuzuki said cutely smiling and skipping to Inuyasha she raised her arms wanting Inuyasha to pick her up.

Inuyasha scooped her up and put her on his shoulder, "I'll introduce you to the gang were not really huge, but were pretty big, " Inuyasha said shrugging ", this is Yuzuki you already introduced so this is Ami, Rei, Reiko, Kioko, and Nariko the girls of the gang." Inuyasha introduced.

"Hey! Inuyasha we may be girls but we can kick ass!" Reiko said glaring playfully.

"Yeah, Yeah," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes "Any way this is Tadashi, Ryuu, Aki, Perseus, Tama, and Ycidas the guys," Inuyasha introduced nodding his head to the guys.

"Hey cutie!" Tama said smirking earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"You better watch what you say Tama or I'll make sure you never speak to living soul again." Inuyasha threatened.

Tama laughed and scratched the back of his head "I was jokin' man, no harms; I meant nice to meet you Kagome." Tama said respectfully.

Kagome nodded she observed the gang carefully.

Ami looked nice but tough she had short shoulder length blonde hair, Tan skin, she had sea green eyes, She was muscular but feminine, she wore a camouflage t-shirt and cargo pants, and combat boots; and she was human.

Rei was tan, she had innocent yet mysterious green eyes, she wore a tight black tank top, with short blue jean shorts, she had on red van's on, she was short, she had also had blond hair but it came down to her mid-back and up in a ponytail, she was also human.

Reiko had brown hair, she had coffee brown eyes that was soft and gentle, she was pale; she wore a green long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots, she came up to Inuyasha's chin.

Nariko had short purple hair that was playful yet strong and confident, violet eyes she wore a yellow tank top that had a black jacket over it, and light blue capris on, and wore brown sandals, she was as tall as Inuyasha and she was a neko youkai but looked human.

Ami had long red hair that went to her bottom and was pulled in a ponytail, she had icy blue eyes that was playful, she wore a tight black shirt that had '_I'm in the Inu gang and I'll kick your ass_!' in bright red on the back, she had dark blue jeans and had dark sneakers.

'Wow, they're all pretty and daring,' Kagome couldn't help but admire she observed the guys.

Tama had dark smooth yet spiky indigo hair that had black strikes in it, he had dark blue eyes that seemed black, he had tan skin was lean and fit. He wore a black t-shirt; he had on a black and gray striped jacket on top that was unzipped and dark baggy jeans, and wore white and gray sneakers.

Ryuu had smooth, red hair that was crop cut (like Souta's hair), he had light green eyes that looked like a serpents, he was pale he had claws and fangs. He wore a red shirt that had '_Dragon Spirit_' in bold black letters and had a gold dragon going through the letters, and he had on black, baggy jeans, he also had black and red Nike's on.

Tadashi had short, silver hair cut the same like Ryuu's, and he had deep sea, blue eyes that held seriousness and mystery in them. He had silver puppy ears on top of his head. He had fangs and claws, and looked like he was a half-demon like Inuyasha. He wore a black shirt that had a skull and cross bones on it that said '_I won't kill you-_j_ust break you_' and he wore white jeans, he also had white and gray sneakers.

Aki had brown, bottom-length, hair that had black highlights, he had gray eyes that were light up like a kid in a candy store, he had bronze colored skin showing that he work a lot outside. He had on a yellow shirt on that said '_let's have some FUN' _in bold black letters that had a picture of a smiling Sponge bob and Patrick below the words, and he had on black and gray Nike's on.

Perseus had smooth, black hair that had indigo highlights; he had icy, dark blue eyes that were cold and calculating, he had deathly pale skin, He had on a black sweater and dark jeans on, and he had dark shoes on.

Ycidas had long, brown, wind whipped hair, he had tanned skin, and he had wild, light brown hair, he had along black sleeve shirt that had a brown short sleeve shirt over it that had a black tree that had hanging ropes on the branches, and he wore black jeans on. He had on black Nike's on.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kagome said politely, smiling at them.

"Man and I thought Sango was just pulling our leg!" Nariko said smirking.

"Inu, you choose the right girl!" Ami said clapping her hands happily smiling.

"Okay, okay settle down yes she's Kagome Higurashi so what and get over it!" Inuyasha barked at them glaring at the girls.

"Oh come on Inu! It's not every day we meet a celebrity that is not mean!" Kioko said pouting crossing her arms.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Shut up and get over it, I'm sure she had enough people screaming her name like insane people at her concerts." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome laughed "It's okay Inuyasha, how have you been?" Kagome asked smiling at Inuyasha.

"You couldn't call at the worst time, Kagome, right now we are fighting for control with the Ito gang," Inuyasha said looking at her with serious eyes.

"You didn't have to come over, I would have understood." Kagome said looking at the tiled floor.

"It's not your fault I would have come over any way to warn you." Inuyasha said staring at her.

"Warn me about what?" Kagome asked confused looking up.

Inuyasha sighed "Somehow news got out and all the gangs in Japan think that your my woman and is now going to go after you to get to me." Inuyasha said crossing his arms staring at the window.

"Am I really that ugly?" Kagome asked sadly.

"You're not ugly look this isn't the time to be talking about this I'm going to have to assign some of my strongest gang members to guard you until the fight blows over wither that or you have to come live with me." Inuyasha said frowning.

"Can I live with you?" Kagome asked biting her lip.

"Fine but I still have to assign some gang members to guard you." Inuyasha said nodding.

"Okay, who are they?" Kagome asked.

"I'll assign Reiko, Nariko, and Kioko along with Tama, Ryuu, and Perseus." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Okay, I'll start packing to day and should be ready by tomorrow morning," Kagome said.

"Alright, we need to get going so we can prepare a room for you." Inuyasha said.

"Can't I just stay in your room with you, I'll feel safer." Kagome said clutching her hands together.

"S…sure, whatever you want," Inuyasha stammered blushing "Yuzuki, Rei, Ami, Tadashi, Aki lets go." Inuyasha said leaving.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him.

"Bye, you guys I expect you to treat her with respect and guard her well." Inuyasha called back while getting into his car.

He shot off down the drive way and went on his way back.

Kagome continued to stare outside 'People think I'm Inuyasha's woman' Kagome thought giddily.

She sighed and shut the door 'Might as well start packing my things, I'll have to pack things that I need.' Kagome thought.

"Max!" She called out for him.

"Yes miss. Higurashi?" Max said formally.

"I need you to bring me my duffle bags and suitcases." Kagome said smiling.

"Alright I'll see to it," Max said turning and walking off to find her duffle bags and suit cases.

"Um you guys can do as you please, I don't mind just don't break or take anything they are my families artifacts and the mean a lot to me and my family." Kagome said as she turned and head up stairs she noticed that they were following her.

Kagome sighed and headed to her room Max caught up to her "Here's your duffle bags and suit cases" He said handing them to her.

"Thanks, Max," Kagome said smiling with gratitude.

"You're welcome," Max said smiling back her.

She went in her room and tossed the items on her bed.

"Kagome, can we help you pack?" Nariko said smiling at her.

"Sure I don't mind," Kagome said shrugging.

"Oh Kagome this is so sexy!" Kioko said holding up a dress.

It was a tight black dress that would have come up to her mid-thigh, it had black spaghetti straps.

Kagome blushed a bright red "My manager gave me that for my 15th birthday." Kagome stammered.

"I'm sure Inu would be all over you if he sees you wearing this you are definitely packing this," Kioko said putting it in her duffle bag.

Kagome was still blushing she continued to pack her clothes.

"Kagome, you do know that you're special to Inu you know that right?" Nariko said looking at her smiling softly.

"Really?" Kagome asked frowning.

"Of course, don't you remember, you used to play with him when you were a kid!" Kioko said smirking her eyes light up.

"Um… Oh yeah! I remember I used to call him 'Yasha' or 'Dog boy'" Kagome said laughing with Nariko and Kioko.

"You used to call him that?" Nariko said laughing.

"Yeah he used to get so mad every time I called him 'Dog boy'" Kagome said laughing and gasping for air.

"Do you have pictures of Inuyasha and you when you two were kids?" Kioko asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'll get them out." Kagome said as she walked to the closet and got out a small shoe box that said Childhood memories.

She set the box down and every gathered around She opened the box and got a picture of her and Inuyasha when they were at the park on the train.

"Awe, Inu looked so adorable when he was a kid and you look so sweet!" Kioko said giggling.

They heard a huff the turned and saw Reiko glaring at them "You shouldn't talk about Inuyasha –sama behind his back!" Reiko screeched as she marched out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked frowning.

"Nothing, she's just jealous," Tama said rolling his eyes "When is she not jealous?"

"Why is she jealous of me?" Kagome asked frowning.

"Because you're Inuyasha's girlfriend." Ryuu said as if it was obvious.

"But what does that have anything to do with it?" Kagome asked getting frustrated.

"Reiko is in love with Inuyasha and has been trying to gain his affections and attention," Perseus said crossing his arms and leaning on the wall ", she loved him for three years and still failed to get his attention and affection." Perseus said with a bored tone.

"Oh…then I guess it is my fault then." Kagome said sadly bowing her head.

"It's not your fault. Trust me, Reiko would never in a million years gain Inuyasha's affection and attention, Kagome, so trust me it's not your fault." Ycidas said with a smirk.

"Really?" Kagome asked doubtfully looking down at her hands.

"Trust me." Ycidas said with a smile that could light the world .

"Inuyasha is soooo into you when he came home he was humming, in a daze and had a bounce in his step!"

"What's so special about a bounce in his step?" Kagome asked confused.

"He never has a bounce in his step he thinks it's for sissies." Nariko said rolling her eyes.

Kagome giggled lightly "okay, wow I still have a lot to pack." Kagome said looking around her room.

"That's why we're going to help you." Ryuu said with a peppy tone and smiling throwing a fist in the air.

Kagome laughed "Thanks" Kagome said with gratitude.

"Anything for Inuyasha's woman." Tama said winking and smiling at her.

Kagome blushed "I'm not his woman we are just dating," Kagome said putting her head in her hands ", why are people saying that."

"Well because One, your dating him Two, in gangster law you date him or her you are his or her woman or man." Nariko said smiling as if nothing is wrong.

"Who made that law?" Kagome asked frowning.

"This creepy dude named Naraku he's the Ito gang's leader, were in a fight with." Kioko said frowning.

"Are there like alliances and enemies in Tokyo?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yeah, Inu gang, Sess gang, and Ookami Gang are allies the Ito gang, Muso gang, and the Onigumo gang are allies of each other and are our enemies," Perseus said coldly crossing his arms.

"We are only the few in the Inu Gang but we are the most loyal especially Perseus, he is the like the king of loyalty to Inuyasha." Nariko said laughing.

Kagome's eyes widening "Is he?" Kagome asked pointing at Perseus.

"Oh kami no Perseus is strait he's just really loyal!" Kioko said while trying to hold a ticked Perseus.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just thought ya' know you being the most loyal person instead of Reiko it just came to my thought." Kagome apologized and said sheepishly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't assume before you hear the story." Perseus said glaring at her.

"Okay then way don't you tell me so that I won't think such thoughts." Kagome said softly putting her hands in her lap.

Perseus sighed and nodded then begun.

-Flash back-

"Koji, I think someone is following us," Lynn whispered nervously clutching her husband with one arm and holding Perseus close to her chest protectively.

"I think your right, Lynn, I'm trying to think of a plan," Koji whispered back to his wife.

"But first things first, we have to hide Perseus, Ayako is at my sister's home, so she's safe." Lynn whispered.

"Okay we are not far from the house now, you make a run for it I'll try to by you time, got it?" Koji whispered finally.

"Bu…but Koji I can't leave you behind." Lynn whispered nervously to him.

"Well you're going to have to Lynn or it's our son's life." Koji hissed quietly at her.

Lynn gulped and nodded slowly "Fine, I'll run for you and for Perseus's life." Lynn whispered finally coming to a conclusion.

Koji nodded Lynn bit her lip and begun to run in a sprint then Koji turned around and saw the gang leader Naraku holding a gun he fired two rounds one went into Koji's heart one got Lynn in the back.

She tumbled to the side and place Koji behind the trash cans "It'll be okay, Sweetheart, I promise grow to be strong and always be loyal to what you believe and to the one's you love." Lynn managed to croak out she coughed and made a quiet motion, Perseus nodded with tears streaming down his face.

Lynn tried to crawl down the alley to avert Naraku's attention, she heard a dark laughter "You think you can escape me and I know about your son his behind those trash cans, don't worry you'll see your husband soon when I kill you and your son will follow after." Naraku said laughing he pointed the gun to her head and fired it.

Perseus screamed and begun to sob, "Mommy, Daddy! Perseus curled up into a ball and begun to cry.

"Don't worry you'll follow after." Naraku said laughing he pointed the gun at him and smirked.

Perseus begun to whimper and close his eyes he heard a gunshot but he didn't feel any pain he heard a gun clatter against the pavement and heard the man hiss "Damn you Inu!"

"Same with you Naraku, leave the kid alone it's bad enough you killed his mother and father!" Inu yelled at Naraku.

Naraku growled "I'll get you for interfering Inu I swear!" Naraku glared viciously and growled then he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"Keep wishing!" Inuyasha yelled after snarling angrily.

The man looked at him and his eyes soften "Are you okay kid?" Perseus nodded slowly and crawled out from behind the trash cans.

Perseus quickly got up and ran to Inu and clung to his left leg and sniffled.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place and you can stay there until tomorrow morning then I'll take you to the orphanage." Inuyasha said he lifted Perseus up and went to his car and drove to his home when he got there he put Perseus into the guest bed room and put him to bed.

Inu left and went into his room he got himself a shower and then he put on his boxers and pajama pants he crawled into bed and drifted to sleep when he was woken up when he felt to small hands on his chest shaking him.

"Hmm…huh you need something kid?" Inu asked tiredly looking at Perseus.

Perseus nodded then pointed at him and his bed.

Inu sighed "You want to sleep with me tonight?" Inu said looking at the little boy.

Perseus nodded and crawled closer and got under the cover's and cuddled close to Inuyasha and had his head pressed against his side.

Inu looked down and a question popped in his head "What's your name kid? I forgot to ask." Inuyasha asked looking at the little boy.

Perseus tilted his head up to Inu and stared at his eyes quizzically "Perseus, you?" Perseus said with a croak.

"The gangs call me Inu, but my name is Inuyasha it's nice to meet your Perseus, I'm sorry about your parents." Inuyasha said soberly.

Perseus nodded and curled back into Inu's side and drifted to sleep.

This time when he fell asleep, he had no nightmares and the current memory of his parent's death.

When he woke up he smelt pancakes and bacon, he quickly got up and raced down the stairs he knew his parents was dead but who… there was Inuyasha setting out two plates on a table that had one portion scrambled eggs, the second portion was three slices of bacon on the side, and in the center of the plate one had three pancakes and the other had four.

Inuyasha looked up and saw him he straightened up and slide a chair out for him.

"Come on, breakfast is ready" Inuyasha said gruffly pulling the chair out and waiting for him to sit in the chair.

Perseus hesitated for a moment then sat in the chair quietly as Inuyasha pushed him back to the table so he could eat.

"Um…t…th…thanks you, Mr. Inuyasha." Perseus stammered looking at his food then took a bite out of his pancakes.

"You're welcome kid, at 3 o' clock I'll take you to the orphanage home." Inuyasha said taking a bite out of his own pancakes.

"No! I don't want to go I want to stay with you!" Perseus said as tears sprung in his eyes he didn't want to go to the orphanage home he want to stay with Mr. Inuyasha he's the only person left he could trust.

"Perseus-" Inuyasha begun until Perseus cut him off.

"I don't want to go you're the only person left I have that I trust! I'm not going!" Perseus said with tears pouring down his face he got up and ran to his room that Inuyasha gave him and locked it, then he ran to his bed hoped into and curled into a ball under the fur blanket and the silk sheets crying '_I'm not_ _going to leave! I trust him I'm not going to leave he's my_ _savior I won't leave I'll stay loyal to him till I_ _die!_' Perseus though fiercely sniffling.

He heard Inuyasha knock on the door "Perseus?" He heard Inuyasha call out to him.

"What?" Perseus said whimpering closing his eyes and curling into a tighter ball.

He heard the door open and saw a golden key in his hand, Inuyasha sighed and sat on the bed and looked at the little boy he was his age when he thought his mother and father died and family threw on the streets to fend for himself only to know 12 years later that his parent were alive and looking for him.

Inuyasha's ears flattened "You can stay." Inuyasha said finally with a heavy sigh.

He heard Perseus gasp and poke his head out of the sheets "Really? You'll let me stay with you forever?!" Perseus said happily smiling a bright smile that promised a million dollars.

"Yeah, you can stay but I'll have to tell you your life is going to get harder I'm In a gang and is most wanted." Inuyasha said with a serious look on his face and eyes.

"Then you can train me! I'll be loyal to you forever, Dad!" Perseus said determined then put his tiny hands over his mouth.

"Alright I'll train you but you have to work hard alright, pup?" Inuyasha said smiling down fondly at his new son. '_Technically he is not my pup by blood but he's still my pup, I'll protect him and be his father._' Inuyasha thought he's train of thoughts were stopped when he felt Perseus snuggle into his side and drift to sleep.

Inuyasha tucked him into the bed and went to his studies to finish the ambush plan him and the other gang leaders made to ambush Naraku.

~Later in the day~

Perseus woke up and panicked did Mr. Inu take him to the orphanage?

He quickly got up and ran to his room Inuyasha was there playing his black Acoustic guitar that had '_Forest of Memories_' in gold.

He stopped and looked up and saw him.

"Hey pup, we need to go to the store and get you some clothes if you're going to live with me alright?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay," Perseus said smiling and ran up and hugged his leg and laughed as Inuyasha tried to grab him.

Inuyasha chuckled and 'managed' to get him but he had to admit he was quick one.

They left and went to the store when they got there people were pointing at Inuyasha; Perseus looked up at Inuyasha that just ignored all the attention and got a buggy.

"So what do you want to go to first shorts and pants or shirts your shoes are going to be last and I'll by you some toys, okay?" Inuyasha said to Perseus.

"Umm… Shirts first then pants." Perseus said shyly.

"Okay let's get going" Inuyasha said as he picked him up and carried him to the boys section while pushing the buggy.

When they got there Inuyasha placed Perseus down so that he could choose what shirts he wants. Perseus looked around the looked up at Inuyasha "I don't know what to do." Perseus said looking around then at his feet.

"Just choose any shirt that you want and place it in the buggy but make sure it's your size." Inuyasha said looking at his pup.

"Okay, I like this one." Perseus said pointing at a yellow shirt that had in black strips going zigzag that said in them '_Work Hard, Play Hard_' in black bold letters.

Perseus chosen five shirts, four including the yellow shirt, because Inuyasha had some of his childhood clothes up in the attic that he could wear.

The first shirt he chose was blue button up short sleeve shirt that was silk and had a black dragon design on it that was breathing red and yellow flames.

The second shirt was black short sleeve shirt that also had white sewed on long sleeves that had a white skateboarder figure on the right side.

The third shirt was a short sleeve green that had a puppy on it that had in black letters '_Am I just adorable or what?_' in the center of the shirt.

The fourth shirt was a black short sleeve that had a yellow poisonous sign on it that had '_Beware I'm_ _dangerous_' in yellow letters.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked looking at Perseus who nodded.

"Yeah, so next are pants and shorts?" Perseus asked looking back up at him.

"Yup," Inuyasha said pushing the buggy to the pants and shorts section.

Perseus picked out six, three were pants one was a light blue jeans and two were dark blue jeans; the other three were shorts one was black and gray camouflage, the second was black, and the third was a dark blue jean shorts.

"Alright let's pick you out a pair of shoes and sandals, then toys and let's get going." Inuyasha said pushing the buggy to the shoes section of the store with Perseus following closely to his leg.

Perseus picked out a pair of black and white sneakers and blue and black sandals he handed them to Inuyasha to put in the buggy with the rest of his clothes.

They headed over to the toys so he could pick him out some toys to play with at the mansion and the hideout.

Perseus chosen four toys and one manga, one was a blue, green, and black ball, the second was an action figure of super main that even had his own red velvet cape, the third was a little cat stuff animal it was a cream color that had a deep blue bow tie and black eyes. (If you read Fruits Basket think of it like Kagura's stuffed cat animal doll) the fourth was a yellow bulldozer that had a moveable bucket. The Manga he also got was a mega manga and it was one of his favorite shows, Bleach.

After they purchased the items they headed home and set his room up.

Perseus looked up and stared at his new father when Inuyasha noticed and looked down back at him, Perseus smiled '_My new_ _father, my new family, mom, dad I'll be alright I have a new daddy and his my_ _new family I'll always be loyal to him no matter what._' Perseus thought.

He shyly picked up his new ball and looked at Inuyasha "daddy will you play with me?" Perseus asked shyly staring at his feet.

"Of course pup." Inuyasha said smiling he led Perseus to the back yard and they started to bounce and toss the ball to each other and having fun.

~End of Flashback~

"So technically you're his adopted son?" Kagome asked pointing at Perseus who nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm proud that he's my father and savior he's innocent Naraku was the one who did the awful stuff to that woman not father!" Perseus said frowning and standing up.

"I know he'd never do something that awful I just wish that he'd testify for his innocence." Kagome said sadly looking at her hands.

"There's no point they won't believe him and think that his lying and sentence him to prison." Reiko said as if it was obvious rolling her eyes.

"But if we got that woman to help prove his innocence then they'd have to let him go free because he was innocent!" Kagome said with frustration.

"And how will we find her it's Tokyo for Kami's sake it'll take forever to find the woman that Inuyasha saved.

"I…I…I don't know," Kagome said softly as her eyes begun to tear up and the tears fall down her cheeks "I just want him to be free so he doesn't have to run away from the police and not get into any more trouble." Kagome said hopelessly with her head bowed.

"You really do love him don't ya?" Nariko asked frowning at her tears.

Kagome nodded vigorously with tears now flowing down her cheeks "Yes, I love him." Kagome said with her head bowed low.

"Don't worry about him he's a tough puppy he won't fall easily he always as he's head held high even in the toughest moments." Nariko said smiling at her.

"I know I'm just scared that Inuyasha will be taken away from me." Kagome said softly in a whisper but he heard it.

"I know but just keep supporting him and show that you love him very much." Nariko said softly.

"I will, I promise." Kagome said promising Nariko and promising to always stay by his side no matter what like Perseus.

"Alright let's get back to work!" Reiko barked getting jealous that Kagome was getting theirs and Inuyasha's attention.

They got back to work and started to laugh and tell jokes to each other even Perseus was having fun with them.

I hope you enjoyed it! But hey I made it super long so be happy!

-Demoninuyashalover-


End file.
